Naruto : Kuuhaku No Monogatari
by Akira Kurokami
Summary: Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak memiliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha menngubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH ! [This Is My First Story, Desu.]
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, Minna ! Ogenki Desuka ? semoga kalian baik-baik aja yah… Dan Perkenalkan ! Nama saya Akira Kurokami ! Dan saya juga Author baru, alias newbie.. Tee-hee dan ( kebanyakan dan kali ya? ) Selamat Menikmati ( loe kira makanan apa? ) Cerita karangan saya ! Yosh !.**

**Summary : Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak memiliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha menngubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH !**

_**Pairing : No Pairing Desu ! (untuk saat ini.) Cuma Family.**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Hancur, Membuat Pusing, Mual-Mual dan Pingsan secara Tidak elit dan Mengenaskan.. Gamers!Naru, LevelGodGenius!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, StepSister!Shiro StepBrother!Sora.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya tidak Mengakui kepemilikan Naruto Maupun No Game No Life.**_

_**Rate : T **_

"_**.." Bicara Normal.  
>'..' Berfikir<br>*..* Sound Effects  
>[..] Latar<strong>_

_**Chapter 1 : Dibuang?!**_

**Let's Start !**

_**Chakra, Siapa yang tidak mengenal ini? Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai tenaga, dalam menggunakkan Berbagai macam jutsu oleh para Shinobi, walau tidak semua.**_

.

.

.

**[Penyerangan Kyuubi]**

Dahulu, ada seekor monster yang dijuluki **Rubah Berekor Sembilan / Kyuubi**, yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang dapat menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan libasan ekornya, yang sekarang sedang menghancurkan sebuah Desa yang bernama, **Konohagakure**.

**(Disini penyerangannya sama kyk Canon, Cuma ditambah dengan kelahiran Menma dan Naruto, Kyuubi disegel di Menma dan Naruto tidak punya chakra serta Minato juga Kushina masih hidup, dan Sandaime yang menyegel Kyuubi.)**

**[Skip Time, 13 Years later]**

**Naruto POV**

Ya, inilah aku, Naruto, Anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, Namikaze Minato, dan Akai Chiisio no Habanero , Uzumaki Kushina dan juga Adik dari Uzumaki Menma, dan kenapa aku tidak menggunakkan marga mereka? Simple kok, aku dibuang, karena tidak punya Chakra.. Hehehe.. Namun aku Yakin, Manusia yang tidak memiliki Chakra-pun bisa mengalahkan Para Shinobi dan aku akan membuktikan itu ! , Bersama Kakak Angkat dan Adik Angkat-ku, **Sora, Shiro**.

**Menma POV**

Oke, Namaku Namikaze Menma, Dan kalian pasti sudah tau aku anak siapa.. Aku tidak suka terhadap orang lemah, dan Naruto, kenapa? Karena dia LEMAH ! Tidak memiliki chakra dan menjadi aib keluarga.

.

.

.

*CTAK*

"Checkmate.. kau kalah dalam permainan Ini, Shikamaru, Shikaku-Jii." Celetuk Seseorang berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai, Naruto.

"NANIII !? Tidakkah kau memberikan kesempatan untuk kami agar menang?" Sahut Shikamaru.

"Hhhh.. Itu tidak mungkin Shikamaru. Naruto tidak akan mungkin memberikan kesempatan itu". Sambung Seseorang yang merupakan duplikat Shikamaru, namun lebih tua.

"Ya, Aku, tidak akan kalah pada apapun, siapapun, bahkan dunia ini, maupun Dewa sekalipun, Ingat itu". Kata Naruto dengan Serius.

"Yah, itu terserah padamu Naruto, tapi untuk mengkhayal jangan terlalu tinggi ya?! Karena mustahil Manusia melawan dewa, baiklah aku akan berangkat ke kantor Hokage sekarang, Shikamaru ! Kau ajak Naruto sekarang ke Academy !" Sahut Shikaku dengan kata-kata yang mungkin sangat OOC dan kepanjangan bagi para Nara.

"Haaahh.. Mendokusei.. Ayo Naruto.."

"Baik.." Jawab naruto dengan singkat.

**[Konoha Academy]**

Sesampainya mereka di Academy Shikamaru langsung menuju ke kelas dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tau mungkin sekarang kau akan diejek dan lainnya dan jika itu terjadi aku akan-"

"Tidak usah,aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri, dan bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana kelasmu? Selain itu aku juga sudah hafal semua tempat disini serta guru dan murid yang belajar disini , jadi bisakah kau menunjukkan kelasmu dimana?" Potong Naruto dengan cepat dan membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Jadi kau menghafalnya? Dalam 30 detik dengan buku yang kau pinjam di Iruka-Sensei?!"

"Ya, dan bisakah kau tunjukkan kelasmu?"

"Tapi, bukannya kau menghafal? Lalu, Kenapa kau-"

"Bertanya diamana kelasmu? Aku Cuma mengetes apakahkau memang benar-benar mengingat kelasmu? Siapa tau selama ini kau tertidur sambil masuk ke dalam kelas yang salah, Shikamaru".

"Naruto.. Aku terima jika kau lebih pintar, Tapi setidaknya jangan memotong pembicaraan orang.. Mendokusei."

"Ohh Gomen.. Aku lupa" dan Shikamaru pun sweatdrop Karena tingkah dan kata-kata yang terlontar dari Naruto, Lalu..

*PLUK*

"Ne.. Shikamaru.. Kau Terlambat lagi ya? CEPAT MASUK KELAS !" Perintah orang yang menepuk pundak Shikamaru dengan Aura hitam yang mengerikan".

"H-hai Sensei ! T-tapi sebelum itu-"

"Halo, Iruka-Sensei, Aku Naruto, Murid baru disini. Yoroshiku". Potong Naruto.

"Oh.. aku sudah tahu itu dari Shikaku-San, Jadi.. SHIKAMARU ! CEPAT MASUK KEDALAM KELASMU !".

"H-Haiii..". Jawab Shikamaru sambil berlari ke dalam kelas.

"Iruka-Sensei, apakah aku harus berlari juga?". Celetuk Naruto dengan alasan yang membuat Iruka terjengkang.

"T-tidak usah, Lagipula kau adalah murid baru disini jadi, kau akan masuk kelas bersamaku." Sahut Iruka dengan Sebuah Keringat besar menempel di kepala.

**[Konoha Academy, Class]**

Lalu, Saat mereka sampai di dalam kelas Iruka-pun menyuruh agar Murid-Muridnya duduk dan langsung menyuruh Naruto masuk lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto desu, Yoroshiku."

"Apa-apaan anak yang tidak memiliki chakra itu?!"

"Sok keren".

"Aib Hokage".

Dan masih banyak lagi ungkapan tidak mengenakkan yang diungkapkan oleh mereka.

*PLAAKK*

Lalu, Iruka pun menampar(?) Papan yang tidak berdosa itu dengan penggaris.

"DIAM ! Dan Naruto, kau duduk di Samping-"

" bukan Sensei?"Potong Naruto.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Tahu? Karena gerak-gerikmu dari saat aku masuk ke kelas, kau Nampak bingung untuk menempatkan aku dimana karena banyak tempat duduk yang kosong, dan pada saat itu tatapan matamu mengarah pada satu tempat yaitu.. Tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah Shikamaru dan alasan pribadi lainnya. Mungkin simpan saja itu untuk nanti kau tanyakan, Sensei." Potong naruto lagi, Dengan terkejutnya Seluruh penghuni kelas, Terlebih lagi pada Iruka, karena Semua yang ia pikirkan Tercetak detail pada kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"B-baiklah Naruto kau langsung saja duduk disana,dan buka buku Tentang ilmu Shinobi halaman 97." Lanjut Iruka dengan agak sedikit tergagap.

"Psst, Naruto Perkenalkan aku-"

"Kiba kan?" Potong Naruto.

"Dan aku-"

"Chouji. Dan aku tidak akan meminta snack milikmu. Jadi tidak usah khawatir."

Lalu pada saat yang bersamaan seseorang menolehnya dan berpikir.

"D-dia Tampan d-dan juga p-pintar.." Pikir hinata sambil sedikit merona.

**[Skip Time, Pulang dari Academy]**

"Ne, Shikamaru aku ingin ke-"

"Perpustakaan Konoha kan Naruto? Ya sudah, tapi jangan terlalu larut, karena Orangtua-ku akan mengomeli-ku dan itu sangat-" Potong Shikamaru dan..

"Merepotkan, Bukan begitu Shikamaru?" Potong Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ya, Ah Sudahlah kau ke Perpustakaan saja sana ! Mendokusei.." Balas Shikamaru dengan agak sedikit kesal.

"Hn, Baiklah."

*Sweatdrop*

Dan pada saat Naruto dalam perjalanan ke Perpustakaan Kebetulan ia melewati Shi No Mori / Hutan Kematian yang terkenal mengerikan bagi para Pelajar Academy, Genin dan bahkan para Chuunin Dan Bersamaan juga pada saat itu Naruto melihat sesuatu Berbentuk lingkaran Bermotif aneh dan bercahaya di langit, Lalu selanjutnya.

*BZZZZTT*

*WUSSSHHH*

Dan Empat orang keluar dari lingkaran tersebut.

"GYAAAAA ! SHIRO KITA AKAN JATUH !" Teriak pria Berambut merah maroon dan Beriris Emas.

"APAAA SALAH KITA SORA- NII ?!" Balas Saudara Perempuan si Rambut Merah Maroon (Sora) Yang memiliki rambut putih dan memiliki iris berwarna emas.

"KYAAA !, SORA, SHIRO ! KARENA KALIAN SUDAH MENGALAHKAN DEWA YANG PALING AGUNG TET-SAMA JADI DIA MEMBERI HUKUMAN INIIII !" Teriak Seorang gadis Berambut merah yang berusaha menutupi Rok-nya Yang hamper tersingkap karena angin yang biasa dipanggil Steph.

"Ahh, Master-Tachi dan Dola-Chan mungkin Sayapku sekarang dapat digunakkan jadi tenang saja.."

*WUUUSSHH* *WUUUSSHH*

"N-nampaknya tidak Bisa, Master-Sama.."

"GYAAAA JIBRIIIL ! KENAPA DISAAT SEPERTI INI !? SHIROOO AWAAAS !"

"NII-CHAAAN !"

"GYAAAA ! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENGKHAWATIRKANKU !" Nampaknya Sang Wanita berambut merah sedang meratapi nasibnya yang lumayan miris.

*DHUAAAARRR*

"E-etto.. Kalian siapa?" Tanya naruto dengan sangat polos.

"Hee? E-EEHHHH !? SORA ! SHIRO-"

"Ya.. Kita Selamat, Steph.."

"Ahhh~, Master-Sama.. Nampaknya kita sudah sampai di dimensi itu.."

"Ya.. Kami sudah tau dan-"

"Hoyy ! kalian mendengarkanku tidak ?!"

"Ya.. Kami mendengarkan dan.. Siapa namamu ?"

"Sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri Sebaiknya kalian ter-"

"Aku Sora, Ini Shiro, Yang Bersayap itu Jibril dan yang berambut merah dengan tampang bodoh itu-"

"Steph, Karena kalian sendiri yang memanggilnya Steph." Potong Naruto.

'**Hiks.. Kenapa selalu aku~?!'** Batin miris Seekor *Ehm*Sebuah, Etto.. Seorang Steph..Iya benar.. Seorang Steph..

"Nii, Sendiri Siapa?" Ucap Shiro dengan Neko Eyes-nya yang Moe dan Mematikan.

"Naruto, Desu."

"Lalu.. Ini di Mana? Naruto-san?" Lanjut Steph.

"Di Konohagakure, Salah Satu Dari Lima desa Besar Shinobi."

"KONOHAGAKURE ?! SHINOBI ?! Apa itu desu~? Rasa ingin tahu Flugel-ku sudah mengganggu Ihihi-"

"Jibril.. Hukuman.." Kali ini Shiro yang Berbicara.

*DHUAAKK*

"A-Ahh~ Master-sama.. Jangaaan~." Bagaikan Terkena batu (Dalam Imajinasi Jibril) Nampaknya Jibril sendiri sangat ketakutan..

"Jadi.. Wahai Imouto-ku ! Biarkan aku menghukumnya !"

"Hukum dia, Sora-Nii."

Lalu Sora pun mengesek tangannya ke arah sayap Jibril, Sehingga Jibril sendiri mengeluarkan desahan-desahan aneh yang membuat Sora semakin semangat untuk Menggeseknya.

"Ahhh~ Disituuh, Iyaahhnnh Master-samaahh.. KYAAAAHHHN~."

"Eh E-etto.. Jadi kalian dari mana?" Sahut Naruto yang menghentikan Proses Hukuman(?) Jibril.

"Disboard Naru-Nii." Lanjut Shiro dengan Pose masih memfoto Jibril dan Sora dengan Handphone-nya.

'**Disboard? Apa lagi omongan aneh yang akan mereka keluarkan, Tapi.. Manusia dengan Sayap itu, Apa?' **Batin Naruto saat melihat Jibril.

"Engg.. Etto, Jibril-san? Kau ini.. Manusia? Atau.. Sesuatu?" Lanjut naruto setelah sadar dari Kebathinan(?)-Nya itu.

"Ara. Aku adalah Seorang Flugel desu, mungkinkah kau mau.. Memberiku tentang Shinobi?!~" Jawab Jibril dengan Iler yang menetes dan Muka Pengen yang.. Seperti ingin menelanjangi seseorang.

"Kau mau tau? Jibril-san? Jilat tanganku."

"HEEEEEE?! T-Tidak mungkin Master-"

"Jibril.. Lakukan.." Paksa Sora dengan Muka yang mesum dan Tangan yang ingin menggrepe Jibril.

"Nnn.. Aku tidak menyukainya tapi, karena ini perintah Master." Gumam Jibril sambil melakukan gesture tubuh yang menandakan penolakan.

**~Mohon Tunggu Sebentar~ *adegan sensor***

"Tolong Beritahu aku.. Naru-Sama" Mohon Jibril sambil menjilat tangan Naruto.

"M-Master ! Menjilat Tangan menjijikan ini sambil memohon adalah sesuatu yang vulgar ! tapi kenapa ya?-"

"Kenapa ya, saat aku melakukannya atas perintahmu, aku mau melakukannya dengan senang hati ?" Lanjut Jibril sembari memotong pembicaraannya sendiri diiringi dengan Background Pink penuh tanda Cinta.

"H-hey ! Jibril Hentikan !" Dan sora pun meronta karena pelukan Jibril yang matanya dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

"Lalu.. Tujuan kalian kesini, apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

"Tujuan Kami, Adalah Mewujudkan 10 Komandemen di dimensi ini."

**.TBC.**

_**10 Komandemen :**_

_**Pertama : Di dunia ini/ditempat ini segala jenis pembunuhan, peperangan dan perampokan dilarang di dunia ini.**_

_**Kedua : Semua masalah akan diselesaikan dengan permainan.**_

_**Ketiga : Dalam Permainan, setiap pemain akan mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang dianggap memiliki nilai yang sama.**_

_**Keempat : Selama tidak bertentangan dengan sumpah ketiga,Apapun yang dipertaruhkan dan aturan dari permainan tidak akan dipertanyakan.**_

_**Kelima : Kelompok penantanglah yang berhak menentukan aturan permainan.**_

_**Keenam : Peraturan apapun yang telah disepakati harus dipenuhi.**_

_**Ketujuh : Konflik antar kelompok akan dilakukan oleh perwakilan yang memiliki kuasa penuh.**_

_**Kedelapan : Tertangkap basah melakukan kecurangan dalam permainan, akan dinyatakan kalah secara instan.**_

_**Kesembilan : Atas nama dewa, peraturan sebelumnya mungkin saja bisa berubah.**_

_**Kesepuluh : Ayo kita nikmati bersama permainan ini !**_

Haaahhh.. Gomen kalo mungkin wordnya kurang baru bisa nulis sekitar 1.764 Dan kalo mau Nge-Flame juga ngga apa kok, Tapi pake kata-kata sopan dan jelaskan dimana letak ketidaksukaan kalian dan tentunya akan saya koreksi desu. Serta tinggalkan jejak kalian lewat REVIEW ya !

Jaa !


	2. Chapter 2

**Doumo Desu ! Hehehe.. maaf kalau updatenya lama, dikarenakan Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, dan Alergi yang mengharuskan saya menjadi vegetarian ( lagi) selama 3 bulan.. Huhu.. T-T goodbye Daging.. Ya sudah kalo gitu, Sekarang kita lanjut ke cerita ! (Balasan Review dibawah ya !)**

**Summary : Naruto, Anak yang di buang karena tidak memiliki chakra, Namun dia berusaha menngubah dunia yang beranggapan Manusia tanpa chakra itu, LEMAH !**

_**Pairing : No Pairing Desu ! (untuk saat ini.) Cuma Family.**_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Hancur, Membuat Pusing, Mual-Mual dan Pingsan secara Tidak elit dan Mengenaskan.. Gamers!Naru, LevelGodGenius!Naru, Twin!MenmaNaru, StepSister!Shiro StepBrother!Sora.**_

_**Disclaimer : Saya tidak Mengakui kepemilikan Naruto Maupun No Game No Life.**_

_**Rate : T **_

"_**.." Bicara Normal.  
>'..' Berfikir<br>*..* Sound Effects  
>[..] Latar<strong>_

"Lalu.. Tujuan kalian kesini, apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

"Tujuan Kami, Adalah Mewujudkan 10 Komandemen di dimensi ini."

_**Chapter 2 : Tujuan.**_

**Let's Start !**

"10 Komandemen ? Apalagi itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan Sebuah tanda Tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Jibril Tolong jelaskan." Perintah sora.

"Hai, Master-Sama. Jadi 10 komandemen sendiri adalah peraturan yang berlaku di dunia, atau dimensi tempat kami berasal dan isi dari 10 komandemen itu sendiri adalah.."

"_**10 Komandemen :**_

_**Pertama : Di dunia ini/ditempat ini segala jenis pembunuhan, peperangan dan perampokan dilarang di dunia ini.**_

_**Kedua : Semua masalah akan diselesaikan dengan permainan.**_

_**Ketiga : Dalam Permainan, setiap pemain akan mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang dianggap memiliki nilai yang sama.**_

_**Keempat : Selama tidak bertentangan dengan sumpah ketiga,Apapun yang dipertaruhkan dan aturan dari permainan tidak akan dipertanyakan.**_

_**Kelima : Kelompok penantanglah yang berhak menentukan aturan permainan.**_

_**Keenam : Peraturan apapun yang telah disepakati harus dipenuhi.**_

_**Ketujuh : Konflik antar kelompok akan dilakukan oleh perwakilan yang memiliki kuasa penuh.**_

_**Kedelapan : Tertangkap basah melakukan kecurangan dalam permainan, akan dinyatakan kalah secara instan.**_

_**Kesembilan : Atas nama dewa, peraturan sebelumnya mungkin saja bisa berubah.**_

_**Kesepuluh : Ayo kita nikmati bersama permainan ini !" **_ Jelas Jibril dengan panjang lebar.

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin mengubah dunia ini menjadi damai dengan mengubah dunia ini sendiri menjadi game, apakah aku benar? Sora? Shiro?" Sahut Naruto.

"Kurasa kau mungkin lawan yang cocok bagi kami, Dan kami tidak akan kalah, karena Kuuhaku tidak akan kalah." Sahut Sora dan Shiro dengan Semangat.

"Kalau begitu, Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mengalahkan Kalian, Kuuhaku." Balas Naruto dengan serius.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah game?" Kali ini Shiro yang menyahut.

"HEEEEE?! SORA?! SHIRO?! KITA BARU SAMPAI DAN KALIAN SUDAH MENANTANG SESEORANG BERMAIN GAME?!" Dan Seekor Steph-pun mengeluarkan suara MerDu (Merusak Dunia)-nya yang membuat Naruto sendiri menutup hidung(?) oh salah.. Menutup telinga-nya.

"Tentu saja Dola-chan, dan jika dilihat-lihat Nampaknya Master-tachi sedang sangat bersemangat saat ini" Dan kali ini jibril-pun ikut Mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lanjut Naruto

"Jadi game apa yang ingin Kau mainkan? Naruto-san?" Lanjut Sora.

"Game-nya adalah…"

_**~Kuuhaku No Monogatari~**_

"Kalian yang menentukannya.." lanjut Naruto yang tadi ucapannya sempat tergantung.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Shiro dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah menantang.

"Aku serius" Dan Naruto juga terlihat bersemangat.

"Catur? Bagaimana dengan Catur?" Balas Sora.

"Catur? Apa itu?"

*BRAAKK*

Lalu semuanya terjengkang karena ucapan Naruto Barusan.

"E-eng, E-etto Catur itu seperti Shogi-"

"Ohhh Seperti Shogi? Namun dengan versi dan bentuk berbeda?" Potong Naruto atas ucapan Sora yang tadi."

'Cepat Sekali mengerti..'Batin Seluruh makhluk yang ada disana, Kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"Namun di game ini kita mengukur Kharisma,kepemimpinan, kebijak sanaan, kecerdasan dan potensi kita masing-masing untuk mengubah dunia ini dan setiap bidak memiliki kemampuan berpikirnya sendiri-sendiri. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Bisakah kita mulai Naruto-san?" Tanya Sora

"Uhm.." Nampaknya Naruto sendiri Setuju.

"Jibril?"

"Hai, Shiro-sama" Lalu Jibril-pun membuat rangkaian sihir sederhana untuk membentuk komponen bidak catur serta papan catur.

"Tapi, Sebelum kita bermain bisakah kau membuat peraturannya dan mempertaruhkan sesuatu? Naruto-san?" Tawar Sora.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Peraturannya sama seperti catur biasa, dan batas maksimal Waktu berpikir selama pertandingan 30 detik, dengan total waktu 5 menit dan batas langkah 50, dan jika lebih dari 30 detik maka kesempatan milikmu pada saat itu akan berpindah pada kesempatan yang bermain selanjutnya, lalu aku akan mempertaruhkan hak hidupku sebagai manusia dan aku akan menjadi bagian dari kalian." Jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kami mempertaruhkan hak hidup kami sebagai imanity dan jika kami kalah, kami menjadi manusia sepertimu dan satu lagi, bisakah kami bertukar pada saat Bermain, karena bagaimanapun, Kuuhaku adalah satu" Sahut Sora dan Shiro bersamaan.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Katakan **Aschente **sebelum kalian bermain, terutama kau naruto-san." Dan jibril sendiri Yang berbicara sekarang.

"Untuk apa?" dan Naruto-pun bertanya.

"Sebagai persetujuan dari-"

"10 Komandemen? Baiklah kalau begitu." Potong Naruto kepada ucapan jibril yang seketika membuat Wajah jibril sedikit menggelap.

"Oi-Oi ! Jibril ! Apa-apaan muka seram itu?" dan kali ini juga Sora mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nii.. Kau lama, _**Aschente !**__" _

"O-ohh sudah dimulai ya Shiro adikku?baiklah kalau begitu, _**Aschente !**_"

"_**Aschente !**_" Sahut Naruto.

Dan Game pun dimulai dengan Naruto di giliran pertama, yang memindahkan bidak Pion dari D-2 ke D-4.

"D-2, D-4" dan bidak itu bergerak Sendiri.

(ini gamenya seperti catur yang digunaiin sama kuuhaku bwt ngelawan Kurami Zell di Episode 3 No Game No Life.)

_**SORA POV.**_

Catur menguntungkan bagi pemain giliran pertama. Jika kedua pemain selalu mengambil Langkahterbaik mereka maka pemain pertama yang lebih memungkinkan untuk menang.

Jadi tidak mungkin bahwa anak ini Tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini, Selain itu ada kemungkinan anak ini Secerdas Shiro.

_**SORA POV END.**_

"G-7, Maju." dan kali ini adalah giliran Shiro, Namun..

'Dia Maju tiga langkah? Jadi ini maksud dari Peraturan tadi?' Batin Naruto.

"Knight, C-3." Lanjut Naruto dan kali ini bidak Kuda yang bergerak sendiri dan berpindah.

'Tidak Bereaksi?! Apa maksud anak ini? Apakah dia telah mengetahui rencana kami? Atau dia Tidak menyadari sama sekali?' Batin 4 Orang di pihak Kuuhaku.

"F-7, Maju" dan Shiro pun membuat bidak pion F-7 maju tiga langkah lagi.

'Maju? Perintah apa itu?' Batin Naruto kebingungan.

"E-2, E-4." Perintah Naruto pada bidak Pion-nya

"F-5, Makan Pion di E-4" Dan Bidak Pion Shiro-pun menyerang bidak Pion Naruto.

"C-3, Balas rebut E-4" Dan kali ini Naruto yang Menyerang.

"H-2, Ke H-3" Lanjut Shiro.

"Knight, Rebut H-3" Serang Naruto (Lagi) pada Bidak Shiro.

"Knight, rebut Knight E-4." Lalu Shiro membalas serangan Naruto.

"Queen, H-5. Check" Naruto Men-Check Shiro dengan memindahkan Ratu ke H-5.

'Hebat juga.. ternyata Orang ini bisa menyaingi Shiro-sama' Batin Jibril.

'Menarik'Batin Kuuhaku bersaudara Secara bersamaan.

"S-Sora.. Tidak biasanya-"

"Diam dan Perhatikan." Potong Sora terhadap Steph.

"F-2, F-4." Dan tidak ada reaksi dari bidak tersebut Setelah Naruto memerintahkan bidak tersebut untuk maju.

"F-2, F-4" Ulang Naruto.

'Ternyata Begitu.. Kunci dari game catur ini Sendiri adalah, terkadang bidak tidak mau bergerak, Karena tidak ada prajurit yang dengan sukarela berjalan ke tempat dimana dia pasti akan terbunuh Dan Cuma tingkat kesetiaan tinggi yang bisa membuat mereka melakukannya, Jadi aku tidak bisa mengorbankan bidakku sendiri ya?' Batin Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Waktumu hampir Habis loh."Provokasi Sora.

"Ck ! D-3, Rebut Knight musuh." Perintah Naruto, namun sama seperti tadi. Bidaknya tidak mau bergerak.

"A-2, A-3" Kali ini Naruto menggerakan Pionnya satu langkah kedepan.

"Bishop, Maju rebut Knight musuh." Lalu Shiro menyerang Knight Naruto.

"Bishop, rebut Knight musuh." Dan kali ini sama saja, bidak naruto tidak mau bergerak.

'Jadi Begitu ! Ini sama sekali bukan Catur ! Ini adalah game strategi Penyerangan !' Batin Naruto yang telah mendapat Solusi dari semua kegundahan(?) ini.

"Jadi, Naruto. Kau mengaku Kalah?" Sora-pun Memprovokasi Naruto yang wajahnya telah menggelap.

"Aku.." Balas Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu.." Ejek Sora.

"Aku.."

"Aku..? Apa kau mau mengatakan 'Aku Menyerah' Naruto?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH !" Teriak Naruto.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PASUKAN !" dan Seluruh Bidak Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

"Dengan Kekuasaanku Sebagai raja kalian, Siapapun yang bersedia bertarung Mati-matian di Medan pertempuran ini. Bebas Menentukan hak hidup kalian sendiri !"

"Apa !?" Sahut Jibril dan Steph secara bersamaan.

'Jadi dia sudah mengetahuinya ya?' Batin Sora.

"Bagi semua prajurit yang bertarung di garis depan, Jika Kalian menang kalian akan dibebaskan dari tugas Militer dan terbebaskan dari pajak Seumur Hidup, Kalian juga akan mendapat hadiah yang besar dari Negara Kalian ! Karena itulah, Para perjaka. Jangan sampai Mati !" Dan Naruto pun berpidato kepada bidak-bidaknya.

"Dan, Kalian yang sudah punya keluarga atau orang yang kalian cintai, Kembalilah hidup-hidup !" Lanjut Naruto.

"UUUUUUOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !" Karena efek pidato Naruto tersebut, Bidak-Bidak naruto menjadi Sangat bersemangat dan mulai menyerang Bidak Shiro tanpa perintah Naruto.

*TRANK* *CTINK*

*BLAAGGH*

Karena serangan Bidak Naruto satu sampai dua bidak Shiro tidak bisa bertahan.

"Nii.." Mohon Shiro kepada kakaknya.

"Hai, Hai. Dari sini kakak yang mengambil alih." Dan Sora pun mulai maju.

"SELURUH PASUKAAAN ! TETAPLAH BERTARUNG UNTUK MEMPERTAHANKAN WILAYAH KITAA ! AKU PERCAYA PADA KALIAN SEMUA YANG TELAH BERTARUNG DEMI NEGARA KITA, MAKA DARI ITU KALIAN YANG BERHASIL MEMENANGKAN PERTEMPURAN INI.. BEBAS BERHUBUNGAN INTIM DENGAN SIAPA SAJA DAN DIBEBASKAN SERTA AMAN, BAHAGIA DAN SEJAHTERA DI DALAM NEGARA INII !" Teriak Sora kepada seluruh bidaknya.

"UUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH !"

Dan nampaknya.. Pertarungan disini Semakin memanas karena pidato dari Sora tadi.

"Kalian Raja Dan ratu ! jangan diam saja ! maju ke garis depan dan bantu Pasukan Garis depan !" Perintah Naruto kepada bidak-bidaknya.

"Kalian semua juga ! Raja dan Ratu ! Jangan Cuma menonton !" Sora-pun mulai mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Pion 6 ! Musuh mu ada di depan ! serang dan bunuh Bishop itu !" Perintah Sora.

*TAP* *TAP*

*WUSSSHH*

*SRIING*

Pion tadi berlari dan melompat, serta mencoba menyerang.

"Bishop, Tahan Serangan Pion itu!" Perintah Naruto.

*CTANK*

Akhirnya serangan itu tertahan.

"Cih ! Knight 2 bantu Pion 6, Serang Bishop musuh !" Teriak Sora

"Pion 3 ! Bantu Bishop, Tahan serangan Knight !" Balas Naruto

*CTANK* *TRANKK*

*WUSSHHH* *DRAP*

Dan mereka berdua pun saling menyerang.

"Rook 1 ! Serang King !" Nampaknya Sora sangat berambisius.

"King ! Tahan serangan dan Queen Tusuk dia dari belakang !"

*TRANKK* *TRANKK*

*JEBB* *DERRR* *PYAARR*

Lalu, Sang Rook-pun Hancur karena tusukan Queen.

'Gawat dia bisa mengimbangiku ! apa yang harus kulakukan ? dasar Bocah ! Nampaknya itu Cuma cara satu-satunya..' batin Sora dengan seringai di akhir.

"Raja mundur.." Lanjut Sora, dan pada saat raja mundur sesuatu terjadi.

*TRANKK*

*ZRUUUTT*

Dan Pion putih Naruto berubah menjadi Pion Hitam milik Kuuhaku setelah serangannya ditangkis oleh tameng Rook milik Sora.

'Gawat.. Apa ini ? Pencucian otak?' Batin Naruto khawatir.

"Seluruh Pasukan mundur ! Mereka sedang melakukan Jurus Pencucian Otak !" Naruto Berteriak dengan nada yang mengkhawatirkan.

'Dia Tahu !?' Batin Seluruh orang disana, Kecuali Naruto.

"Jangan Biarkan mereka menyentuh kalian !" Sambung Naruto.

'Heh. Dia belum punya bukti,maka dia tidak bisa mengetahui bahwa kita curang, jadi tidak apa Master-Tachi yang pasti menang dari Makhluk rendahan ini.' Dan Jibril-pun meremehkan Naruto lewat Kebathinan (?)-nya.

"Semua Pasukan Maju !" Perintah Sora.

'Sial… Sial, sial, sial, sial. Kacau, kacau, kacau. Aku kira dia Cuma melakukan satu kecurangan Tapi dia masih memiliki Trik curang lainnya! Sial ! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyadari hal itu ?!.' Naruto-pun mulai Khawatir.

*TRANKK* *TRANKK*

*ZRUUT* *ZRUUT*

Satu Pion dan Satu Bishop milik Naruto telah menjadi milik Sora karena menangkis Serangan Knight dan Rook milik Sora.

"Penggal Kepala King musuh, Queen, dengan ini Checkmate."

*SRIING-*

"QUEEEENNN !" Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung ada di hadapan bidak King-nya sambil merentangkan tangan dan itu menghentikan serangan Queen milik Sora.

"HEEEEE ?! NARUTO-SAN !?" Kali ini Seekor Steph yang Berteriak. (Steph : Author-Temeee ! Mati Sanaaa!)

"Queen,Turunkan pedangmu. Apa kau ingin Membunuh anakmu ini?" Lalu Naruto berakting bahwa ia adalah Anak dari Queen yang membuat wajah dari Queen sendiri Heran.

"Apa Kau lupa? Bahwa kau meninggalkan Anakmu ini ketika berumur 5 Tahun?! Dan kau menangis sambil berlari ?!" Sambung Naruto.

"Bodoh, Raja bodoh ! Kau hanya memutar balikkan fakta dengan drama ini !" Gertak Sora.

"Drama? Kau yang menikah dengan Queen-mu sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya ! Apakah kau hanya Menikmati tubuhnya saja?" Dan Naruto pun membalikkan keadaan dengan Drama yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk Bidak Queen Sora, yang sekarang telah berubah warna putih dan berpindah kepemilikan ke bidak Naruto.

"Cih ! Wahai Queen-ku ! Kenapa engkau berkhianat? Apa karena Anak-mu itu?! Padahal dialah yang menyerang ketentraman Negara kita !" Balas Sora.

"Tidak ! Dia tidak akan ikut Raja Mesum sepertimu !" Balas Naruto.

"Siapa Yang mesum Hah ! Aku ini Cuma Mesum level Dewa !" Lanjut Sora dengan.. beberapa lagakan aneh..

"Nii.. Kau Mesum.." Kali ini Shiro yang Menusuk Sora dengan kata-kata bernada seolah-olah Sora itu menjijikan.

*JLEBB*

"Ohok.. Shiro.. Kata-katamu sangat menyakitkan.. Hiks." Lalu Sora Menangis dengan,.. Etto.. Anime Tears? Iya.. Benar.. Anime Tears.

'Disaat seperti ini mereka masih bisa bermain-main, Aku tidak percaya sebelumnya mereka mengalahkan Dewa yang Agung, Tet-Sama..' Batin Sebuah Steph dengan Anime tears.. Iya benar.. Sebuah Steph..

*TEET TEET TEET*

Dengan berbunyinya bel tadi, Naruto dan Sora menyeringai dan mengatakan Suatu kalimat Secara bersamaan.

"Kita Seri."

"Jadi Naruto-san Mana yang kau pilih? Karena waktu bermain kita sudah habis, apakah kita berdua menang? Atau kita berdua kalah?" Lanjut Sora.

"Sou ka.. Aku memilih.. Bebas." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi, Naru-Nii akan ikut bersama kita?" Tanya Shiro.

"Ya, dan aku akan membiarkan kalian menang, Sementara itu akulah yang akan mengambil kekalahannya." Dan dengan ini Naruto pun mengalah.

"Dengan kata lain.."

*SRIIIIING*

***TBC***

**Fuaahhhh.. Kali ini Word-nya Lumayan.. Sekitar 2153-an.. dan ini dia Balasan Review, Desu !**

**akbar123 :**

ini adalah fanfic paling anti mainstream yang pernah saya baca dan ini benar-benar menarik.  
>Tapi tadi di bagian jibril jilat tangan itu kayanya gak perlu deh, atau kalau mau begitu waktunya gak tepat.<br>Yah.. Pokoknya terus berusaha dan jangan sampai fic ini terbengkalai karna pasti akan banyak reader yang berminat dengan fic anda ini :D dan jujur saya ini sebenarnya cuma silent reader tapi anda berhasil membuat saya me-review fic anda #kok kaya jadi nyombongin diri ya ? Au ah *plakk.. Hehe jadi intinya jangan sampai fic ini terbengkalai dan juga jangan memasukan terlalu banyak adegan yang sama kaya yang ada di animenya. Oke segitu saja, saya tunggu kelanjutan fic anda ;)

**Oke deh, dan makasih ya buat reviewnya. Untuk story ini sendiri akan update terus, Namun yang disayangakn updatenya tidak akan menentu, Akbar-san ehehe..**

**21senpai12 :**

ide bagus thor! di anime no game no life dibutuhkan tet (dewa yang esa) untuk menegakan 10 komandemen,jadi apakah naruto dan blank bersauda akan melawan para dewa di naruverse?

**Untuk saat ini saya kasih bocoran bahwa, Ini sendiri adalah Rencana Tet, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya untuk melawan dewa / pemegang dari Dimensi Naruto sendiri, Desu-Yo.. ! ehehe makasih reviewnya yah !**

**Cloud the First Tsurugi :**

lanjuttttttttttt...

**Iya, Ini udah lanjut kok.. Arigatou ne, Anata wa, review no koto tsukai Yo !**

**The KidSNo OppAi**

lanjutt torr

**Oke deh..**

** .7**** :**

wow! ceritanya menarik! naruto jenius?! ini baru tidk mainstream! lanjut thor...pairnya nanti y!

**Makasih.. Untuk pairing masih saya tentukan.. jadi yang sabar, Ne? To Arigato Yo !**

**Dan sekian pembahasan Review, Maaf klo ada yang ngga saya balas, karena berhubung tugas saya sangat menumpuk jadi saya Cuma bisa membalas beberapa saja.. Hontou ni Gomenasai Yo ! Selamat Valentine dan Imlek ! **

**Jaa Ne !**


End file.
